Characters
' Case Closed '''also known as 'Meitantei Conan '(名探偵　コナン 'Detective Conan), is a detective series written and illustrated by Gosho Aoyama and hase being published weekly by Shönen Sunday. The story follows a high school detective Jimmy Kudo (工藤　新一 Kudou Shinichi) that hase being forced by a poison that shrinks him into a grade schooler kid. He solved complicated mystery's in orders to gonna get his real body back under the name Conan Edogawa (江戸川　コナン Edogawa Konan). He stay as long as he can by his love intrest and childhood friend Rachel Moore and help her farther to solve cases to track down the Black Organization. Characters The main characters of Detective Conan. That hase made a various time in throughout the series. Protagonist '''Jimmy Kudo Own Page: Jimmy Kudo Jimmy Kudo also known as Shin'ichi Kudo (工藤　新一 Kudou Shinichi). He's an famous teenage detective that solves verry difficult cases and evenly where called the Heisei Holmes or the 21 century Sherlock Holmes or the Modern Holmes. He admires Sherlock Holmes heavly and he claimed that Sherlock Holmes is the greatest detective is of all time. Evenly he love's soccer and evenly sometime's plays the violin just like his hero. He hase a big crush on his childhood friend Rachel Moore, but they both got not evenly the currage to say that to eachoter. But that day in the amusment park he where being transformed from a teenage boy into a grade schooler kid under the pseudonym Conan Edogawa. Conan Edogawa Own Page: Conan Edogawa Conan Edogawa (江戸川　コナン Edogawa Konan) is actually the high school detective Jimmy Kudo, he where being forced by an secret poison later revailed to be the APTX 4869. He's a kid with glasses from his father to solve cases and that stay by the Moore's and helped Richard Moore's rank up into great detective. In his resident by the Moore's he learn more about Rachel and the care of himself in his original body. Normally you cannot see clearly of it is Jimmy or not, but evenly watch at the two great points and took the glasses away from Conan and it is the perfect kid Jimmy. He solves cases under his Stunt-Shot Gun and his Bow Tie voice tranformer to solve every case and tell everything on detail. His goel is to get a remedy to his poison to get his original body back and have to get currage to tell to his love intrest that he loves her. Detective Boys Detective Boys is a detective group based on the time's of Sherlock Holmes and Kogoro Akechi. Detective groups where payd by famous detectives to get information by them, evenly the name of Detective Conan's Detective Boys come from the story's of Kogoro Akechi. This detective group is different than that of the stories from the detective novels. The members where showing as Genta the leader. The following members are Mitch, Amy, Haibara, Genta and Conan. Familly and Friends Law Enforcement Tokyo Metropolitan Police District Osaka Police District Other police districts F.B.I. Black Organization Others